


在五月份死掉

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	在五月份死掉

## 第一天 1998年5月2日

德拉科死掉的时候是十七岁，死的过程比较无聊。当时他正在和他的亲亲老爸亲亲老妈一起从乌七八糟的学校城堡往出逃跑，从礼堂大门跑向狩猎场。逃跑的时候他突然变得十分开心，因为这是五月嘛，天气好的让人想坐在草地上大哭一场，他在废墟中奔跑，日本槭和蔓长春花没心没肺热热烈烈地在尸体中间绽放。这是五月嘛。德拉科一边奔跑，脑袋却开始自动计算，自己还有一个月零三天就要过十八岁生日了。他跑过一个格兰芬多小孩的尸体，又跑过一群马人的尸体，他跑过魁地奇球场的时候被一个朝他身边食死徒发射的索命咒给击中了，然后他就死掉了。绿光一闪，德拉科立刻倒下去，旁边是三根高高的球柱，过去他在魁地奇训练时常常飞过的魁地奇球柱。他死的很快，死前他甚至来不及对那个准头很差的巫师骂一句操他妈之类的脏话，然后他就死掉了。连十八岁生日礼物要买什么都没想好，他就死掉了。

死掉的德拉科站起来，看到他自己的尸体正在被他爸爸妈妈拥抱着。他的妈妈在哭，口红糊掉了一片，他的爸爸在抚摸他妈妈的手背，长长的银色头发掉到他尸体的脸上。德拉科顿在他们身边陪了他们一会儿感觉到一种微妙的兴奋感，因为这是五月嘛。爸爸、妈妈，再见！他对他们礼貌地鞠了一躬（死掉好像让他变得像个好人一点了），然后他就走开了。他不会死掉第二次，所以他不用再逃跑了，他大摇大摆穿过日本槭和蔓长春的花丛，来到城堡前的空地上。那里人群聚集，分成两派。他一眼就看到波特正傻乎乎地拽掉隐形衣冒出脑袋来。接着二分之一的人群开始欢呼（意料之中，德拉科想），波特举起了他的魔杖——准确地说是德拉科的魔杖，然后朝那个人发射了咒语，那个人的魔杖飞到了空中。

德拉科就飘在空中注视着一切，他看到那魔杖飞到半空中，用绝对不可能落到波特手中的角度降落。波特也要死掉了，德拉科想，他很高兴。波特也要死掉了。他想到波特还有两个月零二十八天就要过十八岁生日了——波特的生日是七月的最后一天。还挺奇妙的，从某种意义上来说，七月的最后一天通常意味着夏天的盛会结束。八月总是和秋天暧昧不清。只有七月是真正的夏天。波特出生在七月的最后一天，波特是在夏天的尾巴那里出生的。

他飘下去，对准那根走偏的魔杖狠狠踢了一脚，魔杖飞行的方向改变。于是波特的表情闪过一点不可察觉的惊喜，波特把手张开来，准准地握住了老魔杖。原来最擅长使用索命咒的人也会因为索命咒死去。德拉科看到那个人倒下去，就像刚刚死去的倒在蔓长春花丛里的、十七岁的德拉科的尸体一样软绵绵、毫无威胁性。胜利来的过于突然，几秒钟的寂静后霍格沃茨才爆发了巨大的欢呼声。德拉科在半空中看着这一切，觉得好无聊，于是他就拍拍屁股（他也不知道为什么他要拍拍他不存在的屁股）离开了。他抬头看到一个带着黑兜帽的家伙朝他摆手。喂！他喊德拉科，走啦，和我走。

德拉科就和他走了。他一边走一边问那个家伙：为什么我死掉还能够踢到魔杖啊？那家伙的黑兜帽巨大无朋，把那家伙的脸整的严严实实。他说，你们学校的皮皮鬼也可以把吊灯晃来晃去啊。德拉科说，对哦。那个鬼还曾经把吊灯上的螺丝摘掉好让它砸到乌姆里奇那个女人头上去。不过，大家都可以看到皮皮鬼诶，可是我刚刚去踢魔杖好像也没人看到我，我爸爸妈妈也没看到我。

因为皮皮鬼选择回到人间了嘛。黑兜帽说。你呢，你还没有选择死亡还是回到人间，你现在还是一片混沌，你既可以像回到人间的鬼一样触摸东西，又不能像他们一样被人看到。好了好了，现在你要做选择了。德拉科和黑兜帽走到了黑湖边上，在一棵巨大的山毛榉树下。这棵树颇受波特三人组的青睐。德拉科想起来，过去他要找波特茬的时候，如果在大礼堂和魁地奇球场碰不到波特，那么多半他就回来这棵树下转悠转悠，尤其是在五月的时候。山毛榉树是一把巨大的伞，在草地上投下一大块舒服的阴影。波特会和红毛韦斯莱还有大门牙格兰杰一起在这里温书，聊天。五年级的时候，德拉科还看到波特和那个中国女孩在这里约会过。他和黑兜帽站在这课山毛榉树下，黑湖的湖面平静的不像话。人鱼们有参加战斗吗，大概没有。湖面是一面巨大的镜子，它悠哉地、波光粼粼地反射着太阳光，看起来和那边的欢乐气氛毫不相干。

你该选择啦。黑兜帽说。你要回到人世间还是死亡？快点，我很忙的。虽然按照工作规范手册选择过程必须要在每人二十分钟以上——防止有人过快选择完又后悔，去死神那里投诉，但是我今天真的好忙，我们还是尽快解决为妙——

你忙什么？德拉科问道。

黑兜帽叹了一口气：你怎么这么蠢？今天这里死掉的人那么多，每个都要接受死神委员会的例行询问，你知道吗，我们也都是要算业绩的哦，我把你搞定，就要去搞定其他人了，搞定的人越多业绩才能越好，如果在你身上浪费太多时间，我就没有时间去搞定别人啦！

德拉科惊讶：原来死神还有委员会吗？我以为死神只有一个，你是死神吗？

当然不是！我只是个普通工作人员而已。黑兜帽说。死神今天更忙！诺，你知道那个哈利·波特吧？听说那家伙搞到了死亡圣器哦，死亡圣器可是可以征服死神的哦，死神早就开始紧张兮兮了，他现在大概在自己的宫殿里转来转去，焦虑症发作，猜想着哈利·波特会不会用圣器征服他。话说回来，如果死神被征服了，那么委员会八成也要解散了。那我岂不是就要失业了？天啊，我要失业了！

德拉科目瞪口呆注视黑兜帽开始捶胸顿足。黑兜帽先是哀嚎，又是大叫，随后开始嘟嘟哝哝一些房子，贷款，到底要怎样嘛之类的话，黑兜帽蹲下来，开始抽泣，最后德拉科去拍了拍黑兜帽的肩膀（鬼应该体温很低了，但黑兜帽身上的温度还是把德拉科的鬼魂冰到了），他小心翼翼询问：诶……你之前，没有想过这件事吗？

没有啦！黑兜帽说，他从地上站起来。之前我们都觉得哈利·波特赢不了嘛，那个人又没有复活石，死神肯定不会有问题的啦！忽然之间，黑兜帽跳起来：啊！我想起来了，刚才是你！你踢了一脚那个魔杖！波特才赢的！是你！如果我失业了罪魁祸首就是你——

黑兜帽朝德拉科扑来，德拉科赶紧道歉：我又不知道会让你失业，对不起——但是！你明明眼睁睁看我踢魔杖的！你自己干嘛不拦着我！

黑兜帽在半空中停下来，他敲了敲脑袋：对哦，我刚刚看到了，我为什么不拦着你呢？

你问我干嘛。

黑兜帽丧气了。他垂着他硕大的兜帽，问道：你说波特会去征服死神吗？你不是他同学吗？我看记录簿上，你和他之间位置还隔得蛮近的，你们很熟吧？你们是朋友吗？喂，你干脆去劝波特不要征服死神好啦，这样我就不用失业啦！哈哈哈！

我们不是朋友。德拉科说。什么记录簿，什么靠的近？

黑兜帽从他硕大无朋的黑兜帽下掏啊掏，掏出了一本破破烂烂的书，简直比波特六年级时候的魔药课本还要破烂。黑兜帽翻开那本书，翻来翻去，然后放到德拉科眼前，他看到中间有一行花体字粗粗地写着哈利·詹姆斯·波特，在这个名字旁边伸出了密密麻麻的许多许多线，连接着不一样的名字，每个名字旁边还标着不一样的奇怪符号。他在众多名字中看到了自己那个，德拉科·马尔福，意味不明的符号盘旋在他名字的四周。他看到自己的旁边，是罗恩·韦斯莱，赫敏·格兰杰，他真的和波特靠的蛮近的诶。这很奇怪。德拉科想，不过，一个连自己要失业都需要反应老半天的死神委员会基层员工手里的书能有多少可靠性呢？

就这样说定了好不好？你去劝说哈利·波特不要征服死神，我把你选择死亡还是回到人间的期限放宽三天，怎么样怎么样？是不是皆大欢喜？如果你真的可以劝说哈利·波特去征服死神的话，死神一定会给我升职的！

如果波特本来就没想去征服死神呢？德拉科问道。呃，虽然我们也不是很熟，但感觉波特那么懒，不像是会没事找死神麻烦的人。

那你就去监视他嘛！黑兜帽说，就这么说定了！再见！

啊……喂？德拉科眨了眨眼睛，黑兜帽消失了，从他眼前消失了，就好像一只突然破掉的气泡，消失的无影无踪。德拉科环顾四周，山毛榉树正在风中沙啦啦地响，黑湖依然平静地闪着粼粼波光。他低下头看自己，他站在地上，就好像一个活着的人，只不过他感觉空气阻力空前之小，他的身体仿佛一块融化了的果冻，行动时滑溜溜的要命。他仍然是一个不算正经鬼魂的混沌鬼魂，一个死掉又没有完全死掉的人。

他朝霍格沃茨走去，但他想到今天的霍格沃茨一定有很多混沌的鬼魂，他可不想在鬼魂中间找熟人。于是他飘了起来，从天空中飞向格兰芬多塔楼，从塔楼的窗户里飞进了格兰芬多公共休息室。这是他第一次来这里。这里空荡荡的，一个人也没有，太阳光晒进休息室的红色沙发上，德拉科突然觉得这里像星期日上午举行魁地奇赛时的休息室，所有人都跑掉了，一个人都没有。他挨个地飘过那些男生寝室，猜想哪个会是哈利·波特的住处，他也不确定战争英雄是否会有时间回到学校寝室里休息，而且，他想到，哈利·波特和他一样，几乎一整年都没有在学校宿舍里住了。

这里还会有波特的床吗？他思考着，最后他在一张四柱床前停下了。床铺很整洁，因为一整年都没有人来睡过，有一些东西散落在床边，隐晦提示着床铺主人的身份。一只小火龙模型，一些祝福卡，上面写着「哈利，我们在等你」。怪恶心的，德拉科想。他坐到床铺上，开始发呆：我真的要去找哈利·波特劝他别挑战死神吗？另外，挑战死神……死亡圣器，这又是怎么一回事来着？

这时他的爸爸妈妈突然蹦进了他的脑子。宝贝，他听到妈妈的声音，宝贝，你既然还没有死透你要不要来看看你的老爸老妈？我们可是哭的很伤心咧。他想到妈妈糊掉的口红。其实那个颜色不是很好看啦，德拉科今天一直想和他妈妈说，太红了，还是稍微裸色一点好看。但是在大战关头讨论口红颜色多少显得有点不合时宜和欠打。他想到口红的时候又想到了去年夏天，夏天的尾巴那一天，那一天是哈利·波特踪丝消失的那天，他被亚克斯利带了出来，说要给亚克斯利当帮手追踪哈利·波特。他中途逃跑掉，跑进了一家麻瓜的百货公司。麻瓜的百货公司有老大的地方在卖化妆品，他们的口红可比对角巷的那些漂亮！全都香喷喷的。那天德拉科偷偷买了一打不同颜色的麻瓜口红带回了家，纳西莎开始非常嫌恶，但后来她爱上了麻瓜口红。今天她涂的也许是那打麻瓜口红中的一只——但是，太红啦，夏天快要要到了，德拉科觉得还是淡一点的红色更适合夏天。

这时房间门吱呀一声开了。德拉科下意识要躲，但是后来他想到他现在是个混沌的鬼魂，没有人类看得到他。他转过头，哈利·波特的脸由小变大，走到了四柱床旁边，这感觉怪异的要命。德拉科坐在波特的床上，波特盯着这张床，但波特毫无意识这里坐着德拉科。谢天谢地波特身后没有其他人，他可不想和一大堆格兰芬多呆在一块儿。波特最后叹了一口气，一屁股坐在了德拉科旁边，真是微妙的巧合。德拉科想，如果他坐到我身体上会怎么样呢？

他伸出手，试着去碰了碰波特的手肘，波特没有反应，他又去碰了碰波特的脸蛋，波特哆嗦了一下。鬼魂真的很冷。德拉科一年级的时候，常常和克拉布和高尔一起恶作剧，在魔法史课上偷偷把手伸到宾斯教授的腿中央，那感觉就好像手伸进了一盆没有形体的冰水里。他们每次上课都会抢第一排，在宾斯对着厚厚的讲义照本宣科时，他们把手伸到宾斯的腿中间，比比谁能坚持的时间更久。现在克拉布和高尔可以把手伸进德拉科腿中间了。

过了足足五秒钟，一个念头才缓慢迟钝地在他脑海中成型：克拉布死了。

波特在床上躺了下来，他伸手挥了挥，四周的床幔落了下来，波特在猩红色的床幔中闭上了眼睛，他的手交叉放在胃部，沉重地呼吸着。德拉科觉得这猩红色的床幔很像昨天晚上他看到的厉火。

昨天晚上好像是一个世纪之前了。那些混乱的人群，到处飞的死咒。克拉布和高尔变成了暴戾的野兽，非要把波特置于死地不可。他们的爸爸被那个人关了起来，他们愚蠢的大脑除了杀死波特再也容不下别的念头。他们跑着，生平第一次，德拉科成了克拉布和高尔的跟班。在有求必应室燃烧起来的一瞬间，德拉科其实想过躺下来死掉。死掉真的没什么。可是波特坐在飞天扫帚上朝他伸出了手。拒绝别人伸出的手很不礼貌（虽然德拉科并不是有礼貌的人），但他还是拉住了波特的手。坐在波特身后的时候他有点不知所措，在逃生关头，他竟然足足花了好几秒种考虑要不要伸手搂住波特的腰。

克拉布死了。他放了厉火，把自己烧死了。

波特又沉重地叹了一口气。出乎德拉科意料的是，波特解开了自己的裤子。一条红白条纹的内裤出现在德拉科眼前。在这种情境下：战争、死亡和回忆的沉重气氛中，这条内裤显得很滑稽。哈利·波特穿着红白条纹的内裤打败了伏地魔。这是事实，但听起来蛮搞笑的。

德拉科就笑了。波特的手放到了内裤上方，开始慢慢地揉动，德拉科想到原来英雄男孩解决大战后疲惫的方式竟然是这个，预言家日报的丽塔·斯基特肯定愿意花三百个加隆来换这种劲爆消息。德拉科偶尔在重大考试前也会这样纾解一下压力，但他没有想到波特也会。波特看起来总是假模假样、一本正经的。他决定搞点恶作剧，于是他猛地扯开了床幔。

刺眼的光照进来，波特立刻停止了动作。他跳起来穿好了裤子，犹疑地问：有——有人吗？

有只鬼哦。德拉科想。

波特关掉了窗户，又躺回了床上。他没有继续做那事，而是呆呆地盯着天花板的某处，接着，他开始喃喃自语起来：塞德里克、小天狼星、穆迪、卢平、唐克斯、弗雷德……马尔福。

德拉科被吓了一跳。波特盯着天花板，继续喃喃着一些人名，那些在战争里死掉的人。他竟然知道我死掉了。他怎么会知道的？他——竟然关心我死没死掉。

波特又长长地叹了一口气。

那天他跟着波特游荡了很久。当然，是隐秘地跟踪。波特从自己的宿舍床下收罗了一点乱七八糟的东西，一些字条，一些糖果，还有床头柜上的小火龙模型，他把他们统统扔进一个口袋，接着他用魔杖清除了墙壁上一些魁地奇球员的海报和胶带印子。红毛韦斯莱来找他，和他说乔治决定要把弗雷德埋葬在霍格沃茨城堡外。德拉科对这两个名字并不陌生，是红毛家的双胞胎。虽然他从没有分清楚过谁是谁——不过他相信大部分人都分不清。红毛说，大部分战死的人都要埋葬在那里。结果波特第二次提到了他的名字：那德拉科·马尔福呢？那家伙不是也死了吗？

红毛说：我怎么会知道那家伙？那家伙肯定要埋在他们家家族墓地吧？我猜。

我也想埋在霍格沃茨！德拉科在心里大声怒吼。马尔福家的老鬼肯定都很烦人，我才不要和他们埋在一起。你知道吗，他们的画像就够烦人了，每天在走廊走路的时候他们都会对你指指点点的。我可不想和这些人一起共享无尽的死亡，我宁可呆在霍格沃茨。

后来波特走出了格兰芬多塔楼。他去大礼堂发表了一个简短的演说，所有人都盯着他，崇敬地看着他，还有好多混沌鬼魂去了。他看到了卢平和唐克斯的鬼魂，站在格兰芬多长桌前，他们看看波特又看看对方，场景不可谓不肉麻。那个叫弗雷德的鬼魂站在他的兄弟身旁，虽然他的兄弟可能永远都不会知道这个事实。德拉科躲在廊柱背后，血人巴罗看到了他，但是没有和他打招呼。在波特带领所有人一起默哀那一分钟里，德拉科开始怀念七年前的霍格沃茨，包括烦人的老头邓布利多。那家伙似乎代表了某种秩序和永恒。

如果邓布利多还活着的话，德拉科想，我会死吗？那些人会死吗？

像一种古怪的默契，在德拉科思考着和邓布利多有关的事情时波特和他的朋友到了邓布利多的坟墓前。波特手里有三支魔杖，一支断开了，一支破破烂烂，中间的一支是德拉科的山楂木魔杖。他想冲上去摸摸它，但他忍住了。

他的山楂木魔杖——他的第一根魔杖，在奥利凡德的店铺里它选择了他，在他手上开出了一朵小小的花。我没有想到会是这样，老人说，是独角兽的羽毛——你们家族的人，常常都是用龙杖芯的，力量更强，也更……山楂木，是疗愈系的树木，先生，也许马尔福家族要出一位了不起的治疗师，不过容我多嘴，这根魔杖是个相当混乱的组合，也许你未来会被动荡的心境困扰许久。

但我死掉了。他带着古怪的冷酷想。动荡心境和治疗师都和我无关了，我已经死掉了。

波特用第三支魔杖修复了第一支魔杖，接着波特折断了第三支魔杖。波特把德拉科的山楂木魔杖收了起来，对大门牙格兰杰说：奇怪，这支魔杖是马尔福的，但它几乎和我的凤凰魔杖一样好用，它还帮我打败了伏地魔，它很了不起。

它的主人就不怎么样了。红头发韦斯莱评价。

德拉科站在他身后龇牙咧嘴，直翻白眼。

就在这时黑兜帽出现了，无声无息。他兴高采烈扑到了德拉科面前：喂！你看到了吗，波特把接骨木魔杖掰断啦！他征服不了死亡啦！干得好！

我……什么都没干。德拉科指出。

没关系，反正死神不会被打败啦！委员会不会被解散，我不会失业了，这真是太棒了……啊，对了，你想好没有？死亡还是回到人间？

我还没来得及想。德拉科真诚地说。

这样啊，黑兜帽说，那我给你二十分钟。

我可不可以多要几天？德拉科厚着脸皮询问。我，我……我想好好想想。

黑兜帽歪着脑袋，思索了半天，最后他说：好吧……反正我们也算熟人了，而且最近的鬼那么多，死神肯定注意不到啦，不过，只能够两天哦，两天过后你要想好！不然我就有大麻烦了！

德拉科盯着波特和他的朋友，说，好。

那天还有很多事发生。波特和韦斯莱一家呆了很久，波特去和米勒娃·麦格谈了话。有几个记者要采访波特，波特匆匆忙忙应付了他们。在一切结束之后，凌晨两点半，波特幻影移形到了一个麻瓜街区。说实话，拽着一个活人被幻影移形真是相当痛苦，当天旋地转的眩晕感结束后德拉科觉得自己快要死透了。于是他偷了个懒：把自己挂在了波特的脖子上让波特拖着他走。波特当然不知道他的存在，只是把衣领竖了起来。他还以为德拉科是一阵五月的夜风呢。波特走在这条整洁得有点无聊的街道上，最终在4号房前停了下来。

这里完完全全就是一个麻瓜房子，一件魔法物品都没有，窗户上挂着可笑的小碎花窗帘。波特走到了起居室，打开了一个奇怪的方盒子，里面跳出一些会动的小人儿来。那天晚上波特看了一晚上会动的小人，德拉科开始觉得那很无聊，后来发现那些小人仿佛在演戏，还挺有趣的。波特从一个冷冰冰的箱子里拿来了啤酒，德拉科在波特不注意地时候拿起了啤酒喝了一口。酒液流入他口腔中，但他一点感觉都没有，他试着吞咽酒液，酒液在他鬼魂的身体里消失了。

原来死掉是这样。一切东西都会在你身上消失掉，就好像你是一个……消失柜。

他把啤酒放回了茶几上，回过头发现波特在沙发上睡着了。德拉科发现波特睡着的时候还挺像小孩的。他站起来，在这间麻瓜房子里四处飘荡。二楼有个小房间里有猫头鹰的羽毛，衣柜里还有一些颇为眼熟的衣服，德拉科猜这是波特的房间。他找到了一块松动的地板，他把它掀开来，发现了一些低年级的魔法课本和废羊皮纸。他从这间房的床上拿了一块毯子，到起居室里放到了波特的身上。

晚安。他对波特说。他从来没有和任何一个同龄男孩说过晚安。他对潘西说过，也许有一两次吧。他说完晚安，然后蜷缩到了沙发的另一头，闭上了眼睛。

*

## 第二天 1998年5月3日

鬼不会做梦。这是第二天德拉科得出的结论。

睡眠也在消失柜中消失了。

波特第二天早晨起来对着自己身上的毯子发了很久呆，他费力思考自己身上的毯子到底从哪里来的蠢样子让德拉科足足笑了五分钟。不过这还不是最好笑的，最好笑的是波特做早饭的装束：波特穿起了一件怪模怪样的围裙，上面挂着两大个蝴蝶结，他的黑头发乱蓬蓬的像一个鸡窝，眼镜歪斜地戴在他鼻梁上——总而言之，波特看起来像一个相当邋遢的麻瓜家庭主妇。如果德拉科能把此情此景拍张照片发给预言家日报，那么预言家日报可能会创造他们开刊以来的销量神话。

《战胜神秘人后第二天救世之星变身麻瓜主妇》

德拉科注视波特走到厨房，开始煎鸡蛋和熏肉。波特坐在餐桌前吃饭的时候德拉科坐在他对面盯着他。波特对这一切懵然不知，但给自己加了件外套。后来德拉科去研究麻瓜的那个冷冰冰的大箱子，波特仍然坐在餐桌前发呆，过了一会波特把外套摘掉了，于是德拉科又坐了过去，波特打了个寒颤，接着，他把衣服穿上了。

这很有意思，德拉科想，在他面临最终死亡选择的两天他可以跟波特恶作剧。中午的时候波特又躺在了沙发上发呆，德拉科站在沙发边弯下腰。

波特把毯子扯到了身上。

德拉科走开。

波特把毯子推开。

德拉科又走了过去。

波特打了个哆嗦，重新盖上了毯子。

德拉科无声地嘎嘎大笑。在恶作剧第六次的时候波特摸了摸自己的额头，接着他从一只柜子里摸出了一根体温计放在了自己嘴里。

德拉科觉得死掉好像真的蛮好玩的。

下午，波特去了附近的一个街心公园。那里有一群世界上最无聊的麻瓜小孩。波特坐在一只秋千上看那些小孩们溜滑梯，互相辱骂，推推搡搡。德拉科就坐在他旁边的秋千架上。有一瞬间德拉科几乎觉得这像一场约会，他和波特晒着五月下午的太阳，铁皮热乎乎的，有轻微的锈味，让他想起了魁地奇球柱里的味道。他闭上眼睛，觉得自己好像变得很老很老，和波特一起变成了两个无所事事晒太阳的老头。

但他犯了个错误，他在站起来的时候把秋千架弄响了。波特捕捉到了这种细微声响，立刻拔出了魔杖四下环顾。

小孩们对着波特指指点点。

——那家伙看起来好像疯子哦。

——好像是德思礼家的侄子，我妈妈说他去过少管所。

波特没有搭理那些小孩，他紧张兮兮地走出街心公园，走向了4号房，魔杖一直握在手里。德拉科则结结实实挨个穿过了那些小孩的身体，把他们冻得直打哆嗦。回到四号房的波特把房子前前后后检查了一次，在花园外施了好几层保护咒，才瘫坐在门口的台阶上。

德拉科绕着他转悠。

在德拉科转到第十五圈的时候波特突然伸出了魔杖：“速速现形！”

没有作用。

德拉科还没来得及松一口气，波特突然对着德拉科的方向喊出了“通通石化”。

好吧……德拉科耸了耸肩膀（尽管他的肩膀不能动）。他被石化了，原来鬼魂也会被石化。波特打败伏地魔也许不是单单靠运气。他想，波特的直觉和狗的鼻子一样灵敏……也许他每次黑魔法防御术打O不是没有道理。那个什么邓布利多军让他当头头也算是有眼光。

他死掉以后似乎变得心胸宽大了。

波特伸出了手，他的手在空气中慢慢地摸索，直到他触碰到德拉科的鬼魂身体。他被冰到，手立刻缩回去，又再一次慢慢摸索起来。他沿着德拉科的身体轮廓：下巴、脖子、肩膀……温度是一只笔，慢慢勾勒出德拉科的形状来。

是鬼魂吗？波特轻声说，我为什么看不到你？你是谁？你是……

德拉科屏住呼吸，其实这很不必要，因为鬼魂压根没有呼吸这个功能。

波特的指头沿着德拉科的鼻梁滑到了他嘴唇上。也许在波特摸起来他哪里都是一滩冰水，德拉科很惊讶波特的指头竟然还没有被冻掉。

你是谁？

波特挥动魔杖解开了石化咒。

沉默的对峙后，德拉科决定开口，这是他死掉以后第一次和活人说话，他感觉声带有一种长久不加使用后的干涩。

我是——德拉科·马尔福。他说。

波特并没有露出恍然大悟或者是闻到臭粪的表情，波特看起来还是相当迷茫。好吧，混沌鬼魂不能被人看到，也不能被人听到。真是有用的知识，德拉科应该找个本子将其命名为「死后你不得不知道的事」，然后把这个发现写在第一条。

是……卢平？唐克斯？小天狼星？弗雷德？

波特开始飞快地念人名，像昨天他在麻瓜盒子里看到的蹩脚有奖答题小人。

最后波特咬住了嘴唇。答案呼之欲出，波特声音细小：……马尔福？

恭喜你，答对了。德拉科说，虽然波特听不到。他活动一下他的鬼魂四肢，飘到窗台下的一大丛蔷薇架边，然后用力地、狠狠地摇晃着这几株可怜的植物。五月蔷薇刚刚绽放，红红白白的花瓣结结实实地绽放着，但在德拉科的猛烈摇晃下还是有几朵花从枝头掉了下来。花掉下来，花掉下来代表着肯定回答：是的，不是你的亲亲教父不是你的狼人朋友不是红毛韦斯莱家的弟兄，不是我表姐，是我，是德拉科·马尔福。

真的是你吗——如果是你的话——

波特的表情几乎称得上欣喜了。

人在极度惊讶时的表情类似欣喜。德拉科决定把这个也记到《死后你不得不知道的事》里面。

你就去把那扇门打开。

操，我又不是狗。德拉科愤愤不平，但他飘到了那扇愚蠢的麻瓜门前面，然后嘎吱一声拉开了它。

是你。波特说。你竟然变成了鬼魂，你不能说话了吗？

我能说话，只是他妈的你听不到。

但是在人类世界中一切都很沉默。波特从客厅的角落里摸出了纸和笔放在了餐桌上。德拉科又一次感觉到自己像弱智儿童，或者是某种待训的宠物。波特对他说：你写字来回答我好吗？

于是德拉科死后写下的第一个词语是：不好。

那张信纸在波特和德拉科之间被不停地推来推去。波特写：你要证明你是德拉科·马尔福，不是别的什么其他人。德拉科写：你烦不烦。波特写：如果你不证明，我怎么能知道是不是什么食死徒鬼冒充的。德拉科写：你烦不烦。波特写：你必须证明，不然我就去报告魔法部有鬼跟踪我。

德拉科写：你好烦啊。

波特大声笑起来。这是德拉科死掉以后第一次看到波特大笑。他活着的时候看到过很多次波特大笑。第一次他看到波特大笑的时候，是在学校大礼堂门口。当时隆巴顿那个傻瓜蠢兮兮地跳到麦格袍子下摆上去捉他的蟾蜍，麦格狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后波特和韦斯莱同时发出了很愚蠢的、试图憋着不笑但是失败了的那种笑声，接着他们也被麦格瞪了。

波特说：跟你这么写字，你让我想起我在学校的时候，罗恩和赫敏会在课堂上写字条吵架。

德拉科翻了一个白眼。真够蠢的，是红毛和大门牙干得出的事。德拉科抢过波特手里的笔，他恶狠狠写：不要把我和他们相提并论！

波特说：但是你还没有证明你是德拉科·马尔福。

证明自己是自己这个命题要实现起来相当困难。他在纸上写：我是在摩金夫人长袍店认识你的。波特说：很多人都知道这个，当时长袍店里有好几个霍格沃茨的学生。德拉科只好又写：我做过波特臭大粪徽章。这次波特开始翻白眼：拜托！全校都知道马尔福做了那个徽章！

德拉科拼命思考有什么事情是只有他们两个知道的。他们一起去过禁林，是海格让他们一组去找受伤的独角兽的。他三年级时和波特在鹰头马身有翼兽面前吵架，他被那畜生弄骨折了。他们六年级的时候在女生盥洗室碰到了，波特狠狠给了他一下子——他发现从某个时间节点起，他和波特的故事突然从校园里的吵吵闹闹急转直下，走向了某种更黑暗、更让人恐惧的方向。他们几乎是同时迈入了痛苦的成长过程，他大约比波特的任何一个朋友都更和波特具有相似性。从那个人归来的那一刻起，波特终于走向了一种可悲的宿命，他也一样。

最后他在纸上写：有一次，我上课扔给你纸条，纸条上画了一个骑扫帚的、被摄魂怪吓得掉下去、还被雷劈了的你。

波特盯着纸上慢慢出现的字迹，在德拉科写完最后一个字母时波特扯过了纸。

我现在相信你就是德拉科·马尔福了。他说，不过谢谢，你也同时成功勾起了我对你所有不愉快的回忆，你真的是个绝顶混账，操！

波特把那张纸团成了一团，然后扔到了起居室的垃圾桶里。

过了老半天，波特重新开口，他不确定德拉科在哪里，因此他的只能盯着他前面的那团空气，这样子让他显得有点脑子不太好使。他说：喂，马尔福，死掉是什么感觉？

死掉没有感觉。德拉科想。死掉一点感觉都没有。布雷斯和潘西曾经有一段时间沉迷麻瓜电影（是偷偷摸摸地沉迷，如果被发现了，潘西苦心营造的她真的很讨厌麻瓜的形象就毁了），他们在那里面看到了一种麻瓜的武器，叫做「枪」，有点像金属魔杖，但那玩意除了能杀人什么都不能干，甚至都不能使个悬浮咒。潘西说，「枪」会发射出「子弹」，「子弹」是一种速度很快的金属弹珠，如果它打到你身上，你的身体就会被穿透，然后你就会流血死掉。布雷斯说，有的时候，它没有打中你的致命要害，所以你会残废，很痛很痛，但又死不掉。那可真的太惨了。

德拉科想到作为巫师的一点好处：如果你是被索命咒弄死的，而不是被钻心咒什么的折磨死的，那你的死亡过程简直轻飘飘到不值一提。索命咒简直消解了某种死亡的神圣性。它太轻松了。如果麻瓜的耶稣是中索命咒死的而不是被钉在什么十字架上而死，那大概他一辈子都不会有信徒。

人惧怕痛苦，又崇拜痛苦。痛苦造成了死亡的崇高性。

你知道吗，小天狼星和我说过，死一点都不痛苦，就像做了个梦。波特说，你觉得呢？

连做梦都算不上，就是摔了个跤，然后你发现你变成了一块可活动冰块，如此而已。

但是波特听不到他的回答。波特问他：马尔福？你还在吗？德拉科把客厅的一只花瓶举起来又放下证明他的存在。波特说：喂，我要出去买东西，你要不要一起？你还从来没有逛过麻瓜商店吧？

我还买过麻瓜口红呢。德拉科嘟嘟哝哝。他拿起铅笔，在木头餐桌上使劲写下来两个字母：OK。

*

他们第一个去的地方是麻瓜的文具店。麻瓜们做不出糖羽毛笔，也做不出能自动改错的羊皮纸和会尖叫提醒你交作业的墨水瓶，所以他们只好做一些花里胡哨的玩意儿。他们有牛皮封面的本子纸封面的本子绸带封面的本子「塑料」封面的本子，他们有五彩缤纷的「蜡笔」和冷冰冰的「钢笔」和看起来像糖果一样的「水彩笔」。波特去挑了一本砖头一样厚的黑色本子又去拿了一只「圆珠笔」。我要开始写日记了你知道吗。波特说，我以前都不喜欢写日记的因为写日记很麻烦。但是我现在打算写日记了。麻瓜店员看着对空气讲话的波特张大了嘴巴，她结结巴巴说出一个数字，波特从他的裤子里掏出了几张皱巴巴的纸付了账。

他们第二个去的地方是麻瓜的「超市」。这里面几乎什么都卖。德拉科不清楚既然世界上已经有肉店菜店杂货店了为什么还要把他们都搬到一起开一个「超市」，那样的话其他商店存在的意义在哪里呢？波特推来了一个行李推车一样的东西，他推着它在商品货架之间走，德拉科很惊讶地发现这里竟然没有店员。波特时不时从货架上拿几件东西扔到自己的小推车里。波特说：喂，马尔福，当鬼是不是不能吃东西？

德拉科扯过旁边货架上的一只毛茸茸狗熊（这地方竟然还卖这种东西），他让狗熊对着波特点了点头。波特又笑了，德拉科觉得很开心。他让波特笑了好几次。波特伸出手戳了戳那只狗熊的肚子，波特说：喂，马尔福，不知道为什么，你死掉以后我突然觉得我们有点像朋友了，你有没有这么觉得？

有一点点。德拉科偷偷想。只有一点点。

波特买了那只毛茸茸狗熊。

他们回到女贞路四号的时候已经是晚上了。波特把买回来的东西统统塞进那个冷冰冰的大箱子，又把狗熊玩具放到了餐桌上。他给自己随便弄了点东西吃，接着他又开始喝啤酒了。他坐在餐桌前，把下午买回来的黑色大本子摊开，喝了一口啤酒，把买的圆珠笔笔帽拔下来，喝了一口啤酒，波特把本子推向他对面，又喝了一大口啤酒。德拉科正无形地坐在那里。波特说：喂，马尔福，你死掉之后有没有看到其他鬼魂？

怪不得波特对他这个鬼魂态度如此之好。德拉科酸溜溜地想，波特在把他当鬼魂侦查员用呢。波特等着他告诉他：死掉的那些人都变成幸福的鬼魂啦！正在去往幸福的阴间的路上狂奔呢！别担心！你的朋友和老师都过得好得很！

德拉科拿起那只麻瓜圆珠笔慢吞吞写：看到了几个。

那……你有没有看到卢平？弗雷德？你有没有看到他们？你看到别的什么人了吗？为什么那些人不来找我？那些人去干吗了？为什么只有你来了？

德拉科只好继续写下去，回答波特的一连串发问。

我看到了一些，他们大概选择了死亡。我还没有想好怎么选择。我是没事做才来看你的。

波特又咕嘟咕嘟地喝起了啤酒。

以前，差点没头的尼克和我说过，他不敢去面对死亡，所以他回到了人间。你也是吗？但是尼克可以和人说话，我们也看得到他，为什么我看不到你呢？

因为我是混沌。德拉科写。我还没有选择回到人间。我在死亡和回到人间的那个岔路口停下来了。

波特已经喝掉了一罐啤酒。他摇摇摆摆地站起来，走到冷冰冰箱子旁边，又拿出了一罐。他坐回餐桌边，用起子撬开了啤酒盖子，泡沫开始噗嗤嗤地升起又破裂，德拉科注视绿色玻璃瓶里的液体，他觉得那很像一处微型海洋。

隔着海洋，波特的眼睛眨啊眨啊眨。

你会一直是混沌吗？波特问道。

不会。德拉科写。明天是最后一天。后天我就要选择是死亡还是回到人间了。

那你要选什么？

我不知道。

圆珠笔的笔帽被拧上了。

*

喝了四瓶啤酒之后波特开始打嗝，瘫在沙发上一动不动，不停嘀嘀咕咕着好难受之类的蠢话。德拉科则坐立不安地思考到底要不要飞奔到对角巷买一台魔法照相机回来拍下波特的醉酒时刻。我可以请洗照片的人把照片洗好寄到鬼魂邮局里，德拉科想，在鬼魂世界里哈利·波特的醉酒照一定也会大受欢迎。

我都没有在这个沙发上坐过这么久。波特突然大声嚷嚷，把德拉科下了一跳。他拿着毛茸茸狗熊去拨拉波特的手，波特一把夺过了狗熊玩具。我从来没有在这个沙发上坐过这么久，他又大声宣布了一次，喂，德拉科，你知道吗，这里是我姨夫姨妈家。

我知道。德拉科说。丽塔·斯基特不是说过很多次吗，失去双亲在麻瓜家庭长大的救世之星，从小就表现出阴郁的性格，和让人闻风丧的神秘人之间有着惊人的相似性……

以前达力和弗农姨夫会在这里看电视。有的时候电视里演动画片，我也很想看，不过姨妈会催我去洗碗，还让我上楼别在这儿烦他们。趁他们出门的时候，我就出来坐在这看电视，还偷达力的零食吃，不过，大摇大摆坐在这……无论坐多久都没人管我，还是第一次呢。

波特继续絮絮叨叨。

你呢？你肯定没有过这种经历……你爸爸和你妈妈都要把你宠上天了……你什么都不知道。

你才什么都不知道。德拉科反驳，尽管波特听不到。他伸出手把毛绒狗熊抢回来：我爸爸会给我买最好的扫帚，但是买的时候他会问我「你能飞过哈利·波特吗」「你能当最佳找球手吗」，他给我买一大堆一大堆的昂贵古书，不过还是会嘲讽我怎么考都考不过赫敏·格兰杰……我爸爸告诉我我们是高人一等，可是等到那个人归来的时候，他的头比谁都垂得更低。

那个人回来以后，我爸爸再也没有对我和妈妈笑过。有的时候我偷听他们吵架，我妈妈会指责爸爸为什么不早点和那个人撇清关系，爸爸就会说难道只关我的事吗，你们家的人也在那边……他们吵架吵得最凶的时候，会不停地摔东西，不过等他们吵完架，他们又会装得对彼此很礼貌。

德拉科说完之后才意识到波特根本听不到他的话，波特沉浸在自己的小世界里，哼哼唧唧说着自己的悲惨童年。

可是我昨天做梦，却没有梦到姨夫姨妈骂我。波特说。我梦到我很小的时候……七八岁的样子，有一次我发烧了，烧的很严重，我本来在洗碗，但是昏昏沉沉地摔倒了。达力开始尖叫，弗农姨夫和佩妮姨妈都冲过来，把我扶进了汽车后座，他们带我去了医院，医生给我打了针，和他们说如果晚上还发烧就要再来医院……那时候我还睡在楼梯下面的壁橱里，佩妮姨妈把达力不喜欢的毛绒玩具拿了一个给我让我抱着睡，晚上她好几次过来摸我的额头，问我渴不渴，要不要喝水，第二天我烧退了，早晨我走到厨房里，弗农姨夫很大力地拍了一下我的肩膀，和我说：嘿，小子，今天你好点了没？

是不是很奇怪？波特说，在我十一岁之前，我觉得德思礼一家是世界上我最恨的人，弗农姨夫佩妮姨妈和达力是最讨厌的人，但后来我才发现我恨的人越来越多，并且每个都比德思礼一家坏的多……昨天我走到这里的时候，甚至幻想了一会儿佩妮姨妈骂我，问我为什么大晚上回家打扰他们，弗农姨夫还会叨叨我的头发像杂草。我以前真的很恨他们，在他们说我爸爸妈妈是没有正经工作的人的时候，说魔法不存在的时候，我简直想对他们发恶咒。可是现在我突然有点想他们了。

你情感泛滥啦。德拉科说。战争把你搞昏头啦。

波特突然盯住了德拉科的眼睛——这句话并不准确，实际上，波特根本不知道德拉科到底在那里，眼睛又在看什么地方，只是眼神恰好盯到了德拉科所在的方位而已。但在德拉科看来波特就是盯住了他，就好像波特能看到他一样。

我喝多了。波特小声说。我头好晕。

起居室的窗户没有关，夜风吹进来，带着窗户外蔷薇的香味。风把窗帘吹得簌簌直响，膨胀地鼓起来，就像一张帆。

好想坐船啊。波特说。我只坐过两次船，一次是我过十一岁生日的时候，弗农姨夫开船带全家去小岛上住——你知道为什么吗？因为霍格沃茨的猫头鹰把这所房子占领了。他咯咯笑起来。第二次是一年级开学的时候，坐船穿过黑湖去城堡。但我很想好好坐一次船，睡在船舱里，就好像一个渔夫那样。

到时候，就算不喝酒，我的脑袋也会像现在一样晕晕乎乎的。

波特喝醉了。德拉科确认。不如来恶作剧吧。他对自己说。波特喝醉了，他什么都不会记得的。于是德拉科迅速地把嘴唇贴到了波特的嘴唇上，他蹭了蹭波特的嘴唇，好像一个吻。

好冷。波特猛地颤抖了一下，好冷哦。他从沙发上站起来，歪歪扭扭地走向了窗户，把窗户关上了，他走回沙发，坐上去，用毯子裹住了自己。

这样就不会冷了。波特自言自语。

再来一次。德拉科听到有人在怂恿他。再来一次。

他又一次靠近波特，他离波特的嘴唇那么近，波特一定感觉到了鬼魂冷冰冰的温度。接着他吻了波特的嘴唇，热乎乎的、柔软的嘴唇。吻波特的时候他想到了很多奇怪的东西，躺在床上摸自己那儿的波特，有求必应屋，霍格莫德的帕蒂芙茶馆，槲寄生。鬼魂没有作用的心脏好像也震颤起来。

德拉科试探着吻得更深一点，当他偏过头去含住波特的嘴唇时他确信，他想做这件事很久了。波特的眼睛一直瞪的大大的，他一定也感觉到鬼魂冰凉的嘴唇贴在了自己的嘴唇上。出乎德拉科意料，波特伸出了手臂，他沿着德拉科鬼魂的身体边缘摸索着，最后形成了一种类似拥抱的姿势。

好冷啊。当吻结束的时候波特说。鬼魂好冷啊。

这是德拉科在死掉之后第一次感觉到真切的惆怅情绪。我死掉了，他想，这是个不可更改的事实。就算我选择回到人间，我也会一直是个冰冰冷的幽灵。他从波特身边起开，把掉到地上的玩具熊捡起来递给了波特。波特抱住玩具熊，嘟嘟哝哝、醉意朦胧地说：

晚安。

就这样，德拉科死掉的第二夜在波特醉酒后的梦话伴奏下度过了。

## 第三天 1998年5月4日

## 第三天 1998年5月4日

一条真理：喝太多酒不但会让人和死对头亲亲，而且还会在第二天引发剧烈头疼。

早饭时间波特端坐在餐桌前，德拉科坐在沙发前看“电视”。小盒子里的主持人嘴唇一开一合，宣布伦敦在未来的一周里会迎来升温。夏天马上就要到了——伦敦的夏天！鹦鹉皮特已经迫不及待开始它的冲浪之旅了——那个麻瓜激情洋溢地说，盒子里出现了一只虎皮鹦鹉站在一只迷你冲浪板上的滑稽画面。麻瓜还真有趣，德拉科想，一只鹦鹉要去冲浪，于是他们用“电视”把这个消息告诉所有人。他们甚至有点可爱呢，德拉科想，连鹦鹉游泳都关心！简直和他们出品的口红一样可爱！

这时候波特突然开口说话：喂——昨天——

德拉科竖起他的鬼魂耳朵。

算了。波特说。没什么。

德拉科注视波特，那家伙在揉自己的太阳穴。意料之中。 他看了一眼面前茶几上的六只空啤酒瓶。波特的膀胱竟然健康地活下来了——这实属意料之外。一人一鬼在尴尬气氛中度过了二十分钟，一个无论是人类和鬼魂忍受尴尬的极限时间长度。在第二十分钟零一秒，波特终于重新开口。

那个，我昨天，真的喝很醉喔，我。

正如之前所说的，显而易见。德拉科想。

我——我们，我，我喝醉的时候，通常都傻乎乎的。

把“喝醉”这个条件去掉也是亘古成立的真理。德拉科想。

真的。波特慌慌张张地对着根本看不见的鬼魂解释。我喝醉的时候老是做一些傻事，呃，你记得四年级火焰杯的舞会吗？我和罗恩不小心喝了高度数的鸡尾酒饮料，我甚至最后抱着纳威跳了舞。我是说——

你是说你拥抱我不代表任何意思。德拉科闷闷地想。他走到餐桌旁边，没好气地打开波特昨天买的砖头一样的黑色笔记本，然后恶狠狠地在上面写：

闭嘴。

波特盯着那两个字很久，久到德拉科怀疑他在从头学习英文这门语言。

好吧。波特最后小声说。

人和鬼魂再次尴尬地面面相觑。德拉科这时候意识到死亡的一个好处：如果他没有死，那么此情此景下，尴尬指数会比现在强一百倍。如果麻瓜能找出测量尴尬指数的仪器，那个仪器也会因为他和波特之间的古怪张力而爆炸。

在昨天的吻和拥抱之后，德拉科终于承认了一个事实：他有点——喜欢波特。事实就是这样。他有一点喜欢波特。一点点。只有一点点，刚好够德拉科去为波特踢一脚魔杖好让他杀死那个人的一点点。刚好够德拉科死掉以后不断跟踪波特的一点点。刚好够让德拉科终于忍不住，趁波特醉掉去亲吻他的一点点。他大概，从很久很久之前，就有一点点喜欢波特了。

——他也许有很多点点喜欢波特。

喂，你今晚就要选择了，是不是？

波特的声音很刺耳地响起来，打断了德拉科思考“喜欢”和“一点点”这两个词定义的过程。

德拉科重重地叹了一口气（波特听不到），他低头在本子上写：是的。

他朝波特举起本子。

最后一天了，对不对？波特问。

你的数学真好。德拉科在纸上写。

那你——想好了吗？

他没想好。但是德拉科放下了笔，没有再回答波特。他没想好。整整两天，这个问题无数次缠绕德拉科的心头。死亡还是重回人间呢？重回人间听起来没什么好玩的——除了——

他可以看到波特 。也许做个恶鬼，永远缠着波特。看波特睡觉，吃东西，去麻瓜超市购物。如果他变成幽灵，他就再也不用在傻乎乎的笔记本上写字条给波特了，他可以和波特说话，大摇大摆地捉弄他，看波特气急败坏，看波特用绿色眼珠瞪他，看波特打嘴仗输了时愤愤不平地踢凳子。那一定很美妙。

昨天晚上，当波特在他身边发出轻微的呼噜声时，德拉科感觉到了一种久违的、既陌生又熟悉的幸福感。波特像一个固定的点，波特代表着一些永恒不变的东西：好比黑湖边的山毛榉树。波特会在熟睡时轻轻蠕动嘴唇，还会在梦里微笑。德拉科简直希望夜晚永远不要过去，让他有足够长的时间去观察波特：那些他从来没有机会近距离观察的五官，那些德拉科曾经在混沌梦境里渴望过的体温。如果他选择回到人间，他也许可以拥有更多这样的夜晚。

只要波特不去找捉鬼队把他赶走。

我还没想好。德拉科写。

你今天，要不要……呃，我不知道，我们要不要一起出去？波特又结结巴巴地说。我是说，呃，反正你可以一边干点别的一边想问题，不冲突，对不对？

约会。这个词蹦进了德拉科的鬼魂脑袋。和哈利·波特约会，虽然是以一只鬼的形态。他不存在的心脏砰砰跳了起来。他还没正经约过几次会呢，只有五年级的时候和几个斯莱特林的女孩鬼混过，更何况是和哈利·波特约会。

你想干什么？德拉科在笔记本上写。

*

二十分钟后，德拉科漂浮在马尔福庄园外面的小路上。

三分钟前，他和波特在早餐桌上掷了至少三十次骰子来决定去哪里，最后波特说，算了，听我的。

于是他拉住波特的手臂，一阵幻影移形的天昏地眩后，他和波特站在了一条乡间小路上，他抬起头，看到了一幢熟悉的建筑。

为什么来这里！！！

德拉科在随身带着的本子上迅速地、潦草地用力写下问句，附赠三个感叹号。

最，最后一天了嘛，我觉得你可能想回家看看。波特说。

我才不想！德拉科大声嚷嚷。真是气人，为什么混沌鬼魂不能被人类听到？如果波特能听到他讲话，他一定要趴在波特的耳朵上把这家伙吼聋掉为止。他一点都不想回到马尔福庄园。他叹了一口气，接着他在本子上写：算了，那就去看看吧。看看我有没有被埋在我们家墓地里。

一人一鬼朝庄园前进。但表面看来，只是波特跟着一本诡异飞行的黑色笔记本朝马尔福庄园走去。实际上，混沌鬼魂德拉科正自言自语、嘟嘟哝哝飞快地抱怨着。

庄园里有很多祖先肖像啦，那帮老头老太太不但什么都看得到，而且嘴巴一个比一个毒，谁知道他们会不会恰好也看得出我这个混沌鬼魂。我可不想让那群家伙嚷嚷起来把我把我妈都招来，然后惹得我妈抱着我的鬼魂之身大哭一场……很尴尬的好吗？

德拉科带着哈利从花园后院进入。这里乱七八糟的，杂草茂盛生长，把纳西莎过去精心培育的名贵花朵打压得垂头丧气。有一只白孔雀，瘦骨伶仃的，看到波特进来立刻尖叫着挥动翅膀逃跑，羽毛脏兮兮，简直像一只大尾巴公鸡。一切都散发着破败的味道，在这个晴朗的五月天里显得相当不合时宜。

有点……乱。波特说。你们家有点乱。

食死徒又不是个个都读过《家居保养指南》和《在别人家做客要保持环境卫生》这两本书。德拉科在本子上写。

在波特绕着庄园房子转圈圈的时候，德拉科飘进房子里去。房子空空荡荡，他四处都找不到爸妈的身影。他飘到自己的房间门口，那里上了锁。他猜是爸爸干的，以防妈每天跑进去抱着我的旧衣服大哭一场。

他穿过墙壁，飘进了自己的房间，这里还和他离开的时候没什么差别。他上一次在这儿呆着是在圣诞假期——一个足以载入巫师史的混乱圣诞，事实上，那个圣诞假期他德拉科·马尔福真的改变了一点历史咧。波特被食死徒逮进了马尔福庄园——当时他就在这间屋子里，一边用收音机偷偷听韦斯莱兄弟搞的流动电台，一边敷衍地写着为N.E.W.Ts准备的论文，气势汹汹的贝拉特里克斯姨妈突然闯了进来，二话不说，把他拎下去去辨认肿胀成一只气球的波特。他想起冬天，觉得这五个月长得不可思议，甚至长得让人感到不真实。

桌子上还摆着他的旧课本、羊皮纸和他订阅的一大堆杂志。他飘过去，在书柜的抽屉里四处寻找，终于找到了一只袋子，里面装满了崭新的“波特臭大粪”徽章，他又翻到一个文件夹，里面有很多他搜集到的剪报：魁地奇小妙招，如何高效写出魔法史论文，还有哈利·波特不为人知的秘密。他把文件夹和袋子一起拎起来，飘出了房间。

他从野草横生的花园里摘了几朵花：紫色的绒球花，粉色的蔷薇，还有两朵铁线莲，他飘到爸妈卧室，把花放到了妈妈的梳妆台上。他找到放在匣子里的、他买给妈的麻瓜口红，他用口红在座子上的一叠小记事贴上写：夏天快乐。写好后他又撕掉这张纸，从窗户里扔了出去。

做完这些后他飘出了房子，波特正呆呆地注视重新走回花园的那只白孔雀。孔雀和波特面面相觑，波特小声自言自语：你别怕，你别怕，我不会伤害你的——你真的是孔雀吗？你长得好像一只白色的鸡哦！

你这样说话会很伤鸟的心。德拉科说，当然，波特听不到。但是波特看到了飘在半空中的黑色笔记本、文件夹和袋子。波特说：你拿了东西。

文件夹对他点点头。

家里没有人吗？波特又说。

文件夹再次点点头。

那么……我们去看看你有没有被埋在马尔福家的墓地吧。波特说。说完这句话以后波特大声笑起来。鬼魂德拉科还没来得及打开黑色笔记本写下问句，波特已经回答：好好笑啊。他说。前天我还在霍格沃茨跑来跑去，忙着干掉伏地魔，今天我竟然来和你看你家的墓地。

人生真的很让人意想不到，对不对？他说。

是让人意想不到。德拉科想。比如，我也没有意想到我会在逃跑的路上被人误杀死掉，也意想不到我死了竟然会跟着你跑来跑去，还亲了你，而你竟然会把昨天的吻和拥抱归结到你喝醉了，并且对此事绝口不提——这些都相当，让人意想不到。

*

四个小时后，哈利·波特筋疲力竭地躺在霍格沃茨城堡外的草地上。

他的身边有一座新的坟墓，墓碑上歪歪扭扭地写着字：“不要打扰我，拜托！”

坟墓的主人，现在是只混沌的鬼魂，也同样躺在草地上，让五月的炽热阳光晒着他冰冷的鬼魂身体。

数千英里外，威尔特郡某处麻瓜们无法发现的区域内，马尔福家族的墓地里少了一些东西。祖先的幽灵们正在大为恼火、嘀嘀咕咕，互相交换意见，遗憾的是他们的这些意见并不能被这个家族最后两个活着的人：卢修斯·马尔福和纳西莎·马尔福所听见。

少了的东西是马尔福家族最年轻一代德拉科·马尔福的棺材。那处坟墓被人刨开，棺材被运走，然后土地被掩埋起来，犯罪现场被完美地修饰。

实行偷窃的，正是德拉科·马尔福的鬼魂本尊——

以及刚刚打败了黑魔王的救世之星哈利·波特。

“如果我知道，你去看自己的坟墓是要把自己从家族墓地里挖出来的话，我是不会提出这个愚蠢意见的。”

哈利·波特气息奄奄地说，他觉得他也需要一副棺材。

黑色笔记本飘起，字迹浮现：“虽然这么说不太好，但是我想说，波特，自作自受。”

救世之星绝望地闭上了他的眼睛。

*

四个小时前，德拉科和波特在马尔福家族的墓地里找到了属于他的墓碑：最新，最漂亮，周围放满了鲜花的那个。波特在墓碑面前站了半天，说：原来你真的死掉了啊。

他蹲下来，去伸手摸摸德拉科墓碑上的字：德拉科·马尔福，生于1980年6月5日，卒于1998年5月2日。

果然，我被埋在了家族墓地里。德拉科想。他注视自己的墓碑，想到自己的身体正在这块墓碑下面的土地里，躺在棺材里，而他现在是一个幽灵。这种奇特感觉恐怕没几个鬼能享受到。就在这时，四周突然爆发出尖锐嘈杂声，德拉科吓了一跳，他下意识躲到波特身边去，结果波特哀哀尖叫着“好冷好冷”躲开了。

是马尔福家族的幽灵们。德拉科看着那些容颜苍老、满脸皱纹的鬼魂从各自的坟地上站起来，叽叽喳喳地围了他一圈。接下来，一大堆问题朝他砸过来：“你是卢修斯的儿子对吧？”“为什么死掉这么久还不回来？”“你身边的人是谁？是不是泥巴种？泥巴种不能进入高贵神圣的马尔福家族墓地！”在众多嚷嚷声中他看到一位面目相当可怖的老头儿，对他露出一个堪称暧昧的笑容：

“这么多年了，可算有个年轻的小家伙给我当伴儿了。”

德拉科的鬼魂身体被吓得一激灵。他立刻转头拉住波特的手（冷啊冷啊冷啊放开我，波特尖叫）：请帮我离开这里！我早就说不要葬在家族墓地了！

德拉科真诚哀求完才意识到，波特根本听不到他讲话。只有他那些聒噪的祖先可以听到，他们的吵闹分贝立刻大了一倍，有几个老太太尖叫起来，宣布她们要晕倒了，有几位男士给她们递鬼魂世界里的嗅盐。

“他——这个小子——竟然要脱离家族墓地！”

德拉科打开笔记本迅速写到：可不可以帮我个忙？

波特迟疑了一下，说：好。

*

当德拉科在笔记本上写下他所说的“帮忙”的具体内容时，哈利感觉他脑袋有点晕。

“可不可以把我挖出来埋在霍格沃茨？我不想呆在家族墓地里。”

鬼魂一定在拉着他的手。因为哈利感觉到他的手凉凉的，就好像伸进了一潭湖水。这种柔软的、妥帖的凉意一直持续着，无形的力牵动他的手摇摆，一种无需多言的乞求姿势。哈利觉得背上突然烧起火来，每个毛孔都被扎得生疼。

如果鬼魂去摸摸他的背，那一定会很舒服。

好吧。他嘟嘟哝哝地答应。不过——为什么呢？你为什么不呆在家族墓地里啊？

他手上的凉意消失。鬼魂捡起铅笔，在笔记本上刷刷地写：因为我的祖先都是一群变态又聒噪的鬼魂。我宁可去霍格沃茨吹吹风。

刚开始，哈利想到，只是挖个坟墓而已，不会有多难的，他连伏地魔都打败了。他伸出魔杖，指挥德拉科·马尔福的墓碑漂浮起来，接着他试图用魔杖把盖的严严实实的地面挖开。这比他想象中困难的多，魔杖的力度很难控制，一不小心就会让一大堆土壤蹦到你脸上。在他第三次被扬起来的沙土迷了眼睛后，他伸出魔杖怒吼：铲子飞来——

根据麻瓜的数学定理，圆上任意一点到圆心的距离相同。

于是四十四只和哈利·波特相对距离相同的铲子从四面八方飞来，它们有的飞得快，有的飞得慢，有的甚至在花式飞行，有几把砸到了哈利身上，有几把穿过了德拉科的身体——然后砸到了哈利身上。

马尔福家的祖先幽灵被这阵铲子雨吓到，纷纷尖叫着跑回了自己的坟地。

哈利低着头，拿起了一把铲子，默默站着不动。

黑色笔记本犹犹豫豫漂浮到他身边：……我们要怎么处理这些铲子？

哈利没有说话，愤怒和暴躁情绪驱使他开始低头挖土，像一头危险的沉默巨怪。整个挖掘过程中他数度感觉自己就要昏厥，但是又奇迹般地活了下来。最后，当他终于把最后一铲子泥土盖好，把德拉科·马尔福的墓碑重新移回原位，把那些鲜花都放在墓碑旁边后，他像一只泥鳅一样软溜溜地滑倒在了铲子旁边。

德拉科弯腰去看他的情况，却听到了微弱的声音在说：

我真希望你没死，这样我最起码可以把你的鼻子打断。

德拉科耸了耸肩：没有办法，我死了，你知道人生就是这样——意料之外。

*

总之他们现在躺在霍格沃茨城堡外的草地上。他们旁边二百码外是新修的公墓，那些在霍格沃茨战役里死去的、希望长久留在这所城堡附近的人埋葬在那里。德拉科的坟墓远离那些人，孤零零地树立在这里，上面的墓碑上甚至没有写名字，只写了一句“不要打扰我，拜托！”。

现在是下午两点半钟，太阳正用尽全力把金灿灿的热度洒落下来，把哈利的脸晒得红彤彤的。他知道鬼魂在他身边，因为黑色笔记本摊开着，一支铅笔在上面飞快地写着。你在写什么？他问鬼魂，鬼魂没有回答他，继续在黑色笔记本上写着。在沉默的空当里哈利想起了昨天晚上模模糊糊的吻。他喝醉了，他躺在沙发上，德拉科，那个鬼魂过来亲吻了他。

他第一次知道，原来冷也会有形状。鬼魂给他的吻像一片薄薄的冰，在他嘴唇周围摩挲融化，就好像含住了一块冰——但他真的是在亲吻他吗？还是只是把指头放到了他的嘴唇上？德拉科·马尔福为什么要亲吻他？他……又为什么死了以后还一直跟着我？

他喜欢你。一个隐秘的推论出现在他脑海里。或者说，德拉科·马尔福没有他过去那么讨厌你。他甚至觉得跟着你挺有意思的。他有什么没完成的心愿和你有关。

哈利·波特闭上眼睛，炙热太阳让他的眼前泛出一片湿漉漉的红，就像一场大火。他想起了在有求必应室的火灾，他朝德拉科伸出手，德拉科坐在他身后。他们飞离浓烟滚滚的有求必应室，而他注意到自己腰上被人轻轻地搂住。德拉科搂住了他，他的下巴搁在他的肩膀上，他们靠得那么近。一种难以言说的复杂情感连接。他想起了晦暗的六年级，很多个晚上他打开活点地图找寻德拉科·马尔福的名字，他对罗恩和赫敏还有自己说他确信马尔福有阴谋，他要去跟踪他，但实际上他只是想看到那个家伙，当然不是出于爱慕之类的，就是——想看到他。好奇心驱使他去观察他，自尊心又驱使他忽视他。到这个时候，他回过头看，发现除了罗恩和赫敏，德拉科·马尔福竟然是和他有过最多交集的人。

现在德拉科·马尔福死掉了。

一阵凉意覆上他的脸，他眼前那种湿漉漉的红色变成黑色。他睁开眼，发现黑色笔记本飘在他眼前。德拉科在上面写：你在这里睡觉，不怕被太阳烤熟吗？

哈利翻了一个白眼。

他从草地上坐起来：喂，马尔福，还有几个小时你就要选择了，你想好没有啊？

黑色笔记本浮现字迹：不要你管。

他鼓起勇气。他感觉这比走出去面对伏地魔还需要勇气。他面对伏地魔的时候知道自己没有退路，他必须面对，但是这个是有退路的。面对伏地魔最惨的下场是死亡，而面对德拉科最惨的下场是被羞辱，被嘲笑自作多情……比前者难堪一万倍。

哈利开口：喂，那个……昨天，我喝醉了，你是不是亲我了？

空气变成了某种沉重的液体，每呼吸一口都让人感觉胃被扭曲。黑色笔记本上什么字迹都没有出现，一切都静止了。哈利感觉到有遥远的、尖锐的笑声传过来：

自作多情自作多情自作多情自作多情……

这时候他的嘴唇上变得一片冰凉。就像昨天一样，冰块融化在他唇周，冰块撬开他的嘴唇，冰块在他牙齿上温柔地、缓慢地融化。然后他被凉凉的水波包围了。鬼魂在五月的炽热阳光下也变热了，从寒冰变成凉爽的水波。水波包围他，他伸出手去拥抱无形的鬼魂，感觉自己仿佛躺在黑湖中拥抱一朵涟漪。

在拥抱结束后，黑色笔记本飘了起来：

对，我是吻了你。

我，可能，有一点喜欢你。

*

一个建议：如果你不知道该如何解决当下的问题，最好的办法就是喝酒喝到你昏厥，这样你就不需要面对问题了。

另一个建议：尽可能猛烈连续灌下烈酒shot，这样会避免你昏厥过去又因为膀胱爆炸而醒过来。

因为这两条建议，所以哈利·波特来到了一家麻瓜酒吧，而德拉科尾随其后。在进入酒吧的十分钟内，哈利·波特喝下了三杯shot，并且开始张大嘴哈气，被酒精辣得像一条中暑的狗，很快进入了神志不清状态。

神志不清的哈利开始喋喋不休。

我说，你为什么死了以后不好好回家不抓紧时间思考思考自己的去向来跟踪我啊？你就没有更好的地方呆着吗为什么要跟着我？让我给你挖坟把我当苦力，为什么要在知道自己今晚就要……离开的时候亲我还说喜欢我啊？

鬼魂德拉科静静坐在哈利旁边的吧台椅子上。

哈利伸出手去摸，摸到冷冰冰的鬼魂，于是他一边和酒保说再来一杯一边大声质问：喂，你为什么说有点喜欢我！为什么死了才说！

酒保带着诡异神色把酒杯远远地推给了哈利，把酒瓶留在那里，溜到了吧台的另一边。

鬼魂拿起铅笔，慢慢地在笔记本上写：因为我现在才意识到嘛。

神志模糊的哈利摇头晃脑，试图让自己的眼睛聚焦在那行字上。我现在才意识到嘛。这几个单词先变模糊，又变清晰，开始上下跳动，最后他终于理解了这几个单词的意思。

哈利把头枕在胳膊上：你现在才意识到——但是你已经死了。

德拉科小心翼翼地继续写：你有没有一点喜欢我？

在德拉科踌躇着写下问号时，哈利又喝下一杯酒。

就好像电视被按下开关，哈利·波特从吧台椅上滑落下来，彻底断了片。

*

鬼魂带着他在五月的伦敦街道上低空飞行。

就好像一朵冷的云，一片被取出的海浪，他被簇拥着，在伦敦的街道上他就像坐船一样起起伏伏。一切都模模糊糊的，闪动着，流淌着，世界像一副没有干掉的水彩画，夜空低垂下来，深蓝色的颜料似乎马上就要降落他们的头上。

鬼魂说话他听不到，但是鬼魂确实在说话。

鬼魂说：我送你回家，我们要早点回家。

他也开始断断续续地说话，每说一两句，又沉沉地迷糊过去，再昏昏沉沉地清醒一会儿。世界晃晃悠悠得让人着迷。他说，喂，你怎么不说话。哦，我忘记了，我听不到你说话。他又说：好好玩哦，我第一次飞得这么低。鬼魂把冰冰冷冷手覆盖在他脸上，给他降温，酒精让他浑身发烫。

他说：好冷哦，好舒服。

他们快到小惠金区的时候哈利又清醒过来，他睁大眼睛问：你真的死掉了？那你要不要回到人间？你回到人间好了，这样我可以经常这样在街上飞。

他们很快回到了女贞路4号。德拉科把哈利放在沙发上，接着他掏出了黑色笔记本。

如果我回来的话，我会永远是个幽灵。我只能在霍格沃茨和马尔福庄园活动，我没有办法带你在街上飞。

哈利喃喃着念着本子上的字。

那你要走了吗？他问鬼魂，在你说完喜欢我以后，你就要走了吗？就和小天狼星、卢平和我的爸爸妈妈一样，要离开我了吗？

他伸出手去找鬼魂，鬼魂冰冰凉的躯体，他伸出手把鬼魂抱在怀里。

别走，别走。他说，我已经没有多少朋友了。你很特别，真的，我知道你很特别，我们很特别。我用你的魔杖干掉了那个人，你的魔杖陪我度过了整整五个月呢，它很顺从，它很好用——我知道我们一定是特别的，对不对？你救过我，我也救过你，我们认识很久了，我们——

这一次，他主动亲吻了鬼魂。他不知道他是不是真的找到了鬼魂的嘴唇，他凭借感觉贴上冰冷冷的鬼魂，他也许在吻德拉科的脖子，还是下巴，他不知道，他的嘴唇逐渐被冰到没有知觉，但他仍然在吻着。他哭了，眼泪流到脸颊上，热热的，又滴落在德拉科身上。

最后他睡着了。酒精让他陷入了无知无觉的睡眠，他仍然拥抱着鬼魂，好像这样德拉科就不会离开一样。

*

十点钟的时候，黑兜帽出现了。他笨手笨脚地闯进了女贞路4号，这时德拉科正坐在茶几面前，在黑色笔记本上写什么东西。黑兜帽站在门口招呼德拉科：嘿！选择的时候到啦！这次可不能再拖啦！

德拉科把最后几个字写完，合上笔记本。朝黑兜帽走了过去。

想好了吗？黑兜帽问到。

想好了。德拉科说。我们走吧。

在五月的这个夜里，德拉科跟随黑兜帽从女贞路4号走了出去。走之前他轻轻吻了一下睡着的哈利·波特的额头。

他们离开的时候，蔷薇架上落下了一朵花，他们的脚步声不会被麻瓜所听到，如果有人看到他们走过，他们会以为自己看到了一阵风。

## 黑色笔记本

哈利·波特：

你好。

你看到的时候我应该已经走了。我劝你以后不要喝那么多酒，喝酒很伤害身体，而且一点儿都不酷。如果你要逃避问题，你就去打魁地奇，去喝一杯黄油啤酒然后睡大觉，看“电视”，不要在酒吧喝到烂醉如泥。

我在家里找到了一袋波特臭大粪徽章，我觉得很好玩，发明这个的我真的很有趣。我把它留给你。

我想过留下来，我想如果我可以留在霍格沃茨，每天看看预言家日报上你的新闻，和皮皮鬼一起捉弄一下一年级新生，日子应该也不错，哪怕我总会有一天看到你和什么女人订婚结婚的消息也可以。但是后来我想到，如果几十年后你死掉了，那么我就要面对无穷无尽的存在了——不能活着，也不能死亡，只能永远漂浮在霍格沃茨。那样太可怕了，我不想经历那样的无穷无尽——没有你，没有乐趣，还要见证所有我认识的人挨个儿死掉：我爸，我妈，你，高尔，潘西和扎比尼……

我想不如我先走一步。这样我只要等个几十年，就会重新和你，和所有人一起团聚了。

那就这样。再见。我会在死亡那里等着你。

附注：我爱你。

德拉科·马尔福

*


End file.
